Canine Domain
by AutumnBae
Summary: Mikan Sakura has a normal life as any girl could have. The moment a red-eyed wolf appeared in her backyard, her dull days were over within that instant. TBS: 1/3 [Rewriting]
1. TBS1: Happenstance

Visually, I'm going by the manga, NOT the anime (E.G: Youichi's hair in the manga is more of a brownish color compared to the anime, etc.)

This is odd to say, but a movie that has NOTHING to do with wolves or werewolves inspired me to write this LMAO

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana 

* * *

><p><strong>Canine Domain: Trilogy Bundle [Story 1]<strong>

**Chapter 1. Happenstance**

**Mikan**

My eyes opened up. The light from the moonlight on the other side of the room barely hit the covers on my bed. The blue tint on the walls showed a dim glow. Just like I left it last night, the dresser near my bay window had every drawer opened while the small amount of makeup packets that Sumire left yesterday still messily laid near the mirror. My clothes were scattered everywhere, dirty linen mixed in with my clean ones. A small light breeze wafted through the partially opened window, making the beige, heavy curtains sway around.

I let out a groan as my hands traveled behind my body to stretch. I looked at the digital clock mounted on the wall right behind my bed and moaned in misery. It was only five in the morning, another hour until I really had to get up and get ready for school. A loud thud from outside my window caught my attention. I furrowed my brows, throwing my body back onto my bed, praying to go back to the deep slumber I was in before.

_Thud!_

I threw my covered over my bed and gave in to my instincts. My legs swung to the edge of the bed, immediately making chills travel through my body as the air on the other side of the covers deeply contrasted from within. The white tank top I wore every night for bed was wrinkled up towards my chest, looking more like a breastplate than a tank top. I hastily stood up, dropping my blanket on the floor, and stomped over to the open window.

The moment I pushed away the curtains out of my way, I found myself staring to the window of my neighbor's window. The fact that I was staring over there wasn't odd, it was the fact that I actually had neighbors and didn't know! The house next door was always put up for sale; every owner stayed there for around a few weeks then left (well that's what the previous owner of my house said to me). Maybe it was haunted… Well the point is that I've owned this house for three years and not a single person ever moved in to that house.

The light to the window I stared at turned off and another window illuminated. Another thud escaped from the house. So they're the reason why I woke up this early! I closed the window, hoping to block out the loud bangs that came from my new neighbors. My light brown hair fluttered in the small breeze that entered my room until I closed my window. A thud was heard again, this time less thunderous.

"Oh thank goodness," I sighed out.

I looked back at the clock, deciding to get ready for school now. I closed my curtains, then picked up the mess in my room. I would've had more time, but since Sumire came over to talk about how another boy broke her heart, I fell asleep later than usual. I sighed again as I picked and folded every piece of clean clothing I found while piling the dirty ones onto my bed. Sumire's makeup was easy to put away since she also left her bag here.

After twenty minutes of cleaning my room, I finally walked out of my room and down the stairs. The house I'm currently staying at was my parents' dream home. They died three years ago, and bought the house right before the tragic accident. Apparently they left this house along with all the money they had to me. I live alone in this empty house. Most of the time, I wish they were still alive…

I let out a yawn as I step into the kitchen. It was as modern as any two story house could get. I grabbed a bowl along with a spoon and a box of cereal. Since the milk was already spoiled, that's how I could eat it right now. I looked at the silver spoon, successfully throwing it into the empty sink. How could a spoon be useful when I'm eating cereal without milk? I finished my dry breakfast, accompanying the spoon in the sink with the bowl I just used (why did I even use it?), then walked back up into my room to get dressed for school.

I guess I made good time, since normally I would always run late. I let out a small chuckled. I should thank the neighbors for it. I quickly put on my school uniform, which consists of a red plaid skirt and bow, and a grey jacket with a white undershirt, and ran towards the garage door. Taking another look at the living room clock this time, I nodded in satisfaction, though this might be the only time I will ever be on time. Making sure that all the door are locked, I slid into my small, blue car, with my books on the passenger seat, and drove out, taking another glance at the house right of mine.

It looked like someone was remodeling the house. It was about time! It wasn't the best looking house on the street, but it did make my own look like it was a complete mess. A black Mustang, along with three fairly new motorcycles and a green Camaro, were parked next to the house. The new family must be rich! If they were, why would then buy a house in _this_ city. It wasn't the biggest city, heck it was more a town! We were completely surrounded by trees.

Shaking my head, I drove away from the street and to my school. My eyes began to beg for sleep as I drove. Scratch my earlier thought about thanking my neighbors… The drive to the school normally didn't take long. It was just weird seeing the parking lot for the students barely full of cars. I easily maneuvered my way through the lot and into a parking space. Grabbing my books, I turned off my car, and slid out. The car alarm beeped the moment I pressed the guard button on my key.

"Miiiiiikkkkaaaaaaaaan!" a voice shrieked out the moment I stepped into the school hallway, a voice I knew all too well. I nearly dropped my books when Sumire grabbed my shoulders. "It's so odd to see you this early at school," she told me. Her voice was again back to normal (normally rude) when compared to yesterday.

"I woke up early," I told her, holding onto the books in my hands tighter. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? It sounded like you heard the 'latest news'," I emphasized, hinting that it was more gossip to me than news.

More of my peers entered the school, girls began to talk to each other, giggling about what they just heard.

"I did!" Sumire beamed with happiness. "I heard that there are going to be a few new students starting today and I-" she pointed her thumb at herself, "-along with some other guy get to be their guide."

I tilted my head to the side, confused. "What's so exciting about that?" I asked her. I readjusted the books in my hands, each feeling like they were getting heavier at every second I stood by the entrance. Damn me for waking up so early!

Sumire's green eyes shimmered. "Because, there is bound to be new guy students." Her eyes lost the shimmer, and she looked at me with annoyance. Positioning both her hands on each hip, she swayed to the right a bit. "Why else would I be happy about? This is my chance to catch myself a decent guy that isn't from here."

Sumire Shouda. The girl I've known for most of my lifetime. She wasn't actually from here; what she calls her true home is actually Tokyo. Sumire was an obvious city girl. When she first arrived here, her entire appearance screamed 'city'. Coming from a wealthy family, she was always the best dressed outside of school and stuck out like a movie star. Her physical appearance wasn't something to be ashamed of. Every guy in school practically drooled over her every time we walked through to hallways. She knew the charm she had and put that to good use.

Me, Mikan Sakura, was pretty much plain. I've been in this town for most of my life time, though my parents and I moved from house to house most of the time. I didn't come from a wealthy family nor am I fashionable. My brown hair flowed down my back, just like any other girl and my eyes don't pop out. In all, I'm actually very happy with my look. Standing out is what I used to do when I was younger and most of the time that attracted trouble.

We walked down the hallway, to get to our locker to change shoes. The entire way, Sumire kept going on about how she wished one of the guys to be (what she called her 'dream guy). She barely gave me any room to talk or even ask the question on the top of my head: what in the world happened to the miserable Sumire from last night?

On the way, group of people stood in front of the room that housed the lockers. Neither one of them seemed familiar to me. Two girls talked and giggled together while the another looked down at a piece of paper in her hands, and three guys (which I do have to admit are very attractive) stood together, talking quietly about the new school. We were a good few feet away enough for their talking to not be heard by me or Sumire, but my hearing has always been very well.

My green haired friend almost squealed when she spotted them, making all of them turn their heads towards us. I did feel this small pang of embarrassment inside of me, but the feeling was overwhelmed by joy; a feeling that I always get whenever I meet new people.

Sumire's curly front hairs sprang up and down and she dragged me towards them.

"You guys are the new students, right?" she asked, already knowing the answer, I bet.

She let go of my arm, practically making me fall to the floor. I regained my balance, giving a small glare at Sumire, and smiled at the six people in front of me, giving them a small wave with one of my hands while holding my books with the other.

"Shouda, right?" one of the girls said. Her hair shone in the light that the large windows on the other side of the hallway let through, her hair in a boy style haircut. Her voice sounded monotone-ish to me. Maybe she was tired or bored.

I looked at Sumire, waiting for her to answer. What she was doing did not surprise me at all; she was staring at the three guys than actually paying attention to the girl that just talked to her. "Sumire Shouda. That's me," she answered, actually surprising me with how she said it. It actually sounded very sincere, which was not her at all. Until a seconds later it hit me; she wasn't really answering the girl, she was more introducing herself to the three guys. I could feel my brow twitch in embarrassment and realization.

"We can't be here long, so direct us to the school office," the same girl commanded.

Everyone's eyes were on Sumire, waiting for her to say something. She gave the boys s flirty smile before she looked back at the raven haired girl. Was it me or did I feel tension in the air once their eyes met? I felt very uncomfortable.

"Uh, I can take you guys to the office," I jumped in between them, hoping that they wouldn't start a fight. "Just let me get my slippers and I'll show you guys the way," I said moving away from the rabid feeling the girls gave out and moved towards the room they sat in front of, pulling Sumire behind me. We quickly changed into my school shoes, feeling their impatience, and walked back to the group waiting for us.

The trip to the office was short, since we were still near the entrance of the school. The two giggling girls thanked us before we left them to talk to the principal of the school.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Sumire began to complain when walked back to our classroom. More and more students walked through the door, already hoping to catch a glimpse of the new students in the office. "I mean, talk about rude! Who commands a complete strange like that anyway?"

I laughed at Sumire's complaints. "You're one to talk. You completely ignored that girl and decided to flirt with the guys instead," I told her, in defense for the her. I felt the menacing vibe from the glare she gave me.

There are these rare times when Sumire and I would walked together. I would always come to school five minutes before the final school bell, barely any time to even talk to her. At other times, she would be with her other friends. Don't get me wrong, I have my own friends too, it's just that I feel like I'm more closer to Sumire than any other person in the school. The snobbish school girl and the peacemaker come together and make the best of friends. Odd right?

"It's not my fault those guys are fucking hot," Sumire exclaimed. I could have sworn I saw a little bit of drool droop down her lower lip. "Especially the one with the black hair." She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes in a dreamy fashion. "His red eyes are breath taking! I wouldn't mind staring into those eyes for the rest of my life."

I thought back to the group. The guy with the red eyes… "Okay, I admit he's hot," I said to her. I could feel my face start to heat up when the words and his image came together as one in my head. "But still, you could have been a little bit more nicer to _everyone_ of them," I stressed out the word 'everyone'.

Sumire scoffed at my remark. "They were shown to the office, just like they wanted. That should be enough." She gave me a look that said '_happy?'_. It was short, and was gone right after she saw another one of her friends.

The girls she hung out with wore too much makeup for my taste, and were too showy. Sumire might be like them on the outside, but I doubt any one of them knew the real Shouda. Other than being boy-crazy and kind of rude, she had a very nice side she rarely shown to anyone other than me. I don't know why she would hide that.

Sumire nudge me, snapping me out of my train of thought, and almost dropping my books. I looked to my side and saw that we already arrived at my homeroom.

"If you wanted to daydream, maybe you _should've_ been late today," she told me, before giving me a quick smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. All in all, Sumire is a great friend, no matter how rudely she talked to me.

"You have no idea how badly I wished I stayed in bed," I told her. I looked at her friend, a girl with curly blonde hair. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, waiting for Sumire. "I'll see you during lunch," I said to her.

Sumire shook her head. "Actually I have a huuuuuge test," she said, stretching bother her arms away from each other. "And I have to show the new peeps around, so I try and catch you right after school, yeah?"

She didn't have a single book in her hand and she has a big test today? I envy her brain sometimes.

I nodded. "It's no problem at all," my voice not even cracking of disappointment. "Good luck on the test!" I walked inside my homeroom, hearing the blonde girl say 'finally!' to Sumire. My desk was second to last; the row right next to the windows.

I placed my books on my desk, hoping that I remembered the homework, then felt a light tap on my shoulder. My head turned, and I met a pair of blue eyes. They actually belonged to a boy. Studying his face a bit longer, I suddenly remembered who he was.

"Oh, it's you!" I exclaimed, pointing my index finger at her. "Wow, you guys didn't take long in the office, huh?"

He was in the group me and Sumire saw earlier. His blonde hair swayed back as he let out a laugh at my stupid comment. What surprised me even more what the fact that he was already wearing the school uniform for the guys: a grey jacket with matching grey pants, and a white undershirt, complimented with a red plaid tie.

"Yeah, that's me," he said to me, the moment he stopped laughing. His voice sounded so very sincere and, I can't lie, pleasant to hear. "The name's Ruka Nogi."

I beamed him a big smile. "My name's Mikan Sakura," I introduced. My head turned from side to side, expecting to see the rest of the people he was with earlier. Other than two or three students that sat in the front, no one was in the room. "Where is everyone else?"

Ruka placed one hand behind his head, as if he didn't know what to say. "Actually only a friend and I will be attending the school. The others wanted some more information about home schooling," he answered me. His hand never left the back. Was he nervous to talk to me? Or was it the answer?

"Which friend?" At this point, I sounded way too nosy. I waved my hands frantically in front of me, dismissing that question. "You don't have to answer that! Curiosity is getting the better of me," I laughed nervously and stopped waving my hands. "Did you have a question or…?"

"Ah! Yes I do." The smile he gave me could have easily made me swoon. I couldn't help it! He's just so attractive! Thank God for the desk behind me that held me up. "This is Mr. Tandai's homeroom, right?"

"Yes is it," I nodded at his question. "Do you have this class?" Part of me prayed that he did while the other half didn't care.

Ruka lightly shook his head, killing that part of me that wished he did. "No, my friend Natsume has this class," he said, turning towards the door of the classroom.

I looked off to where he was staring at. "Where is he?"

No one came inside the classroom. Like a few seconds ago, the door frame displayed the other students walking in the hallways.

"Does she need to repeat it twice? This is it, Natsume," Ruka said as if he was talking to someone right beside him.

I blinked twice at the blonde boy in front of me, then looked back at the door. The same guy that Sumire talked about earlier entered the classroom. The school uniform on him made him look like he was going to a very formal party than school. He didn't show any sign of interest of the classroom, instead he kept walking towards Ruka and I. Every step he took, I swore I could feel me heart pound faster and faster. Damn Sumire, she was on target when she said that Natsume was hot.

It took a lot in me to gain my normal composure and keep myself from blushing.

"Hi," I greeted in my normal cheery voice once he was right beside Ruka. "Guess we're classmate now, huh?"

Natsume didn't even let his mouth budge out a smile. He looked displeased to be honest. I could hear a low 'hn' escape him before he looked at Ruka.

"The others already left," he said to him.

They're friends? Hell, they're more like brothers! They both shared the same good looks and are opposites (like most siblings). Ruka seemed to be more approachable, while with Natsume…well anyone would be lucky to even get a word out of him.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Natsume said to me when he noticed I was staring at them. Okay, this time, I could let out a blush.

Unfortunately, for me I let out my tongue _and_ a blush. Stupid me! I turned around to my desk and smacked my forehead. I haven't done that in a long time.

The rest of the day wasn't so bad. The moment the final school bell rang, Ruka left to the classroom right next to this one. And lucky for me, Natsume sat at the opposite end of the room. I didn't want to face him after my childish act, it felt embarrassing! He was introduced right after our teacher called out names. Natsume was quiet the entire time he was being introduced. He looked peeved at the fact that Mr. Tandai tried to joke around with him.

The moment he walked back to his desk, the giggling and the whispering started. The guys in the classroom seemed to immediately like him, not as much as the girls. Other than me, almost every girl tried so hard to get a word out of him. Poor him. We went through the lesson swiftly and as quickly as the day came, it was already lunch time.

I thought that the guys might have trouble finding a place to sit. How wrong was I. The moment they had their lunch trays in their hands, they were immediately called by every girl that they passed. Between both of them, it looked like Natsume was the leader. He walked towards the table where the guys from the classroom sat, and not surprising they already accepted Ruka into their little group. Honestly, I don't get boys.

The last three classes of the day seemed to go by so fast. Maybe it was because I woke up early? Before I knew it, I was already out in the parking lot waiting for Sumire. This time I only had history homework, so the book bundle decreased. I leaned against my car, looking out at the school. The buses already left, so I was sure she would walk out those doors at any minute.

To my disappointment, her blonde friend from earlier came up to me instead.

"You're Mikan, right?" she asked. Her voice sounded snobby.

"That's right," I answered in the nicest way possible.

"Sumire said she won't be able to meet you today because she had tutoring," the girl informed me. Part of me wished she would just go back inside the school or just go home; the way she looked at me made the self-esteem I have go down.

Suddenly, as if forced to, she gave me the sweetest smile any person could give. I couldn't help but give a very strange look.

"Thanks for telling me," I said to her carefully. She was probably waiting for that.

"It's no problem at all. I'm so very sorry about it though," she told me in a loud voice.

I knew better.

I knew she was lying about that. Wondering what suddenly made her act this way, I turned around and spotted Ruka and Natsume near a car. Natsume was talking through a cell phone while Ruka waited for him to finish. I should have known.

Ruka spotted me and gave me a wave. I barely gave him a wave before Sumire's friend got in front of me and frantically waved back at him like crazy. I saw Ruka give her a funny smile. The blonde girl probably thought he was giving her an inviting smile because she practically pranced towards him, giving me a very disingenuous goodbye. I hate being used, and she definitely used me to make her look like a little angel.

I shook my head, and entered my car. Making sure that my book was right beside me, I turned on the engine and drove out of the school.

Like the drive this morning, the trip back to my house wasn't long. The October wind felt good against my body as I drove back. The city of Hirashio might be a small place, but it was so quaint and inviting. The small shops were always kept clean, the park was filled with families by the end of the day, and almost everyone knew everybody. I loved it here.

Once I was home, I didn't lose the chance to take another look at my neighbor's house, hoping to get a glimpse at one of the owners. I didn't want to be caught staring twice again, so I entered my house and went straight to the kitchen.

Just like everyday, I made myself a quick meal, went to the living room to watch some TV, then back up to my room to start on my homework. It was a regular routine for me. I didn't have a job yet, and the question about how this house keeps running like it does never escapes my head. I always assumed that it was part of my parent's doing right before they died, but it was an instant death.

I let out a sigh. There's no use thinking about this now. I shook my head, focused my mind on the book in front of me.

During the night, I kept hearing the thuds from next door. I was smart to remember leave my window closed this time. As I laid on my bed, I begged my eyes to sleep soundly, to no avail. Letting out a sigh, I looked up at my clock, and read the upside down numbers.

Midnight.

Just like the night before, I walked over to my large bay window but this time with my blanket wrapped around me. I opened the curtains and looked outside. I wasn't tired at all. My eyes traveled around my own backyard. It was always kept clear by some guy that comes here every Thursday. How this house gets paid for is a huge mystery for me.

My backyard had a large grass area, while the medium-sized pool had it's own spot right near the small deck of the house. The very far end of my property had trees planted in a scattered manner until finally ending at the edge of the woods. Surrounding the entire neighborhood, the woodland went as far as to the edge of the next city. It didn't even cut through Hirashio, because the neighborhood I live in was at the outer edge of the city limits and near the rural borderline.

I sighed as I remembered when I was young, one of the houses my parents and I lived in had a small wooded area behind our house. One day, when I was playing outside, I ran towards the woods as I chased a stray cat that suddenly popped into the backyard. Luckily for them, the woods was small and my parents easily found me. I was scolded for running away like that, saying that it was dangerous to run into the woods and that I shouldn't do it again.

Since that day, I never did.

I let out a sigh again, this time a happy one. I love remembering the times I had with my parents.

Something caught my eye. Right at the very edge of the property, an animal ran from and into my backyard. It was fast and was almost entirely black, but the moonlight gave me enough light to make out what it was.

A dog. A very large dog.

I stayed in place, watching the canine run to the deck then to the side of the pool, the again near the wooden fence that surrounded my property. I saw it squat and sniff a few times, which seemed kind of like an odd behavior for a stray. I expected it to try and sniff out any garbage I might have, but not actually just sniff the air and run around.

I squinted my eyes, hoping that I would have a better look at the rather large stray running around on my lawn. The fur seemed long, kind of furry. A Siberian husky? An Alaskan malamute? I leaned nearer towards the window, wanting to know what kind of dog it was. As if wanting to answer my curiosity, the animal stopped and began to sniff again. This time I could see it face, and I could clearly tell what it was.

Not a common stray dog, but a wolf.

My curiosity was at full peak. This area was full of wolves, though they barely came in contact with people. To be able to see a wolf, and right in my backyard was incredible for me! I leaned in further, until the glass of the window stopped me from going any further. I wanted to take a closer look, but if I left for the backdoor then it might already be gone. Instead, I opened the window.

The wolf heard the creaking of the window, and swiftly turned his head towards me. Right there, I was mesmerized. This wolf had very dark fur with beautiful red eyes that just popped out at me. Something small, I couldn't tell what it was, glistened near his ear. I stared at him, the night breeze moved my hair from behind me, blocking some of my view as it flown to the front.

I stared at him, and he stared at me.

We were both in a silent staring contest, neither one of us giving in to each other. I blinked a few times to hydrate my eyes, while the wolf occasionally blinked. He didn't look threatened by me. I wouldn't blame him. I doubt I could even hold up a fight against him.

I moved forward, my head almost passing the frame, and the blanket already on the floor underneath me. His eyes narrowed. Something about him…he seemed so different. He doesn't seem like any other wolf I've seen on TV. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I couldn't talk. He just looks so incredible and fascinating.

Without turning his head, the wolf back up to the woods again. His eyes still on me, as if challenging me to move towards him.

My eyes widened. "Ah…don't go," I said in a low voice, extending my hand towards him as far as I could.

I quickly turned around and ran out the door, through the house to get to the backdoor. Every step I took seemed more like baby steps than the strides I took every time I walked or ran. I finally reached the door, my hand stretched towards the doorknob, hoping that the wolf didn't leave. I opened the door.

The night was silent, excluding the crickets that chirped for any female counterpart. He was gone. Curious to know exactly what he was doing in my back yard, I walked towards the corner of the wooden deck. I could see a wet spot in that area.

I knew what it was. "Why did he pee on the deck?"

So…every time he squatted down, he peed? Why? I shook my head and headed back inside. I can't think about that right now. Tomorrow I have school and I can't afford to sleep in class. Being late is one thing, but sleeping is another, and all (and I mean _all_) of my teachers hate it whenever someone sleeps during class.

I took another look behind me, before I went inside and closed the door behind me. It wasn't until I got inside that I realized I stood out in the freezing cold without my coat. 

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

The faint lingering odor of wolves still hung around this area. I scanned the around, used my sense to make sure no other wolf or pack was tailing me. I was on my own for now, encountering a pack was not something I wanted to do right now. This area was huge, thank God Tsubasa offered to start marking our new territory earlier today.

I raised my muzzle in the air, sniffing for any other signs of wolves. Immediately turned back, my body tingled with defense. It was only a deer, though my body stilled with caution. I turned my head back around, my earring jingled along with my movement, targeted a tree for my new scent mark.

Throughout the night, I ran amid the large wooded area, going to a particular tree to expand the scent of my pack before I ran to find a new one. I could feel my paws start aching for a slight second before the pain went away. The faint smell of wolf kept getting strong and strong every time I ran farther away from the city. I immediately paused, my wolf susceptibilities kept telling me that there was danger around. I took another whiff and confirmed it. They were just wolves, not like us.

If I kept running towards the stronger end of the scent, I'm pretty sure I'd be beaten and torn apart by the pack of the territory. Damn it all. Damn the life I had to go through just to gain this new ground. The sense of danger became stronger, my body cautiously moved around to verify what danger was around me. The odor of wolf became strong. I knew that I couldn't stand a chance against them unless _my_ entire pack was with me.

Without a second thought, I ran back in the direction I came from. I hate to admit that fact that at these kinds of moments I am weak when alone, but there's no fact denying it. Every step I took, the odor of the other pack diminished little by little and the scent of my own came on strong. I stopped running, and looked up in the sky. I could barely see through the tree, hell, what's worse is that I couldn't see any type of color! The one thing I did recognize was light. The sky was brighter than when I first left the house.

I had to go home.

I darted through the trees to the familiar grounds of my home. It took longer than I would've hoped. Damn, now I'm going to have to listen to Narumi lecture me about t being so late.

Once on the property, I spotted a tool shed. The door was still open, just how I left it. I entered the shed, locating my clothes near the back corner. Going through the same process as last night, I closed my eyes and felt my entire body transform. My fur didn't shed to the ground; instead it disappeared, exposing my bare skin to the cold. I could feel my bones shape-shift back into my human bones. I took one last look at one of my paws, and saw it grow longer and lighter. Finally, I could see the colors around me (it was still dark, but I don't give a damn), and my own fingers.

The moment I was done transforming, I was crouched on the ground. A shiver traveled rapidly trough my entire body at that instant. I grabbed my clothes from the corner, hastily put them on, then nonchalantly walked out of the shed. I've done this so many times before, it's starting to become boring. At the beginning, my body would ache for weeks right after every transformation, but I've gotten used to it now. I could no longer feel the pain throbbing in the very core of my bone.

My hands moved towards the inside of my pockets, demanding warmth. So far, this was one of the largest properties that Narumi ever bought, which was both a both a good update and a horrible investment. My back shoes were dampened with the dew that collected on the grass. This yard, hell this small city, was a dream for any one of us to live in: large tree area, large properties, and good looking girls, I'll even admit.

After what felt like hours, I finally reached the house. The lights from the kitchen were on. I groaned. Damn that Narumi. I turned the golden doorknob, opened the door, and was face-to-face with a pair of burning blue eyes.

"You finally came back," Narumi said to me. Out of all the people I could be stuck with, why did it have to be this bastard. He handed me a map and I took it with displeasure.

"Yeah yeah," I groaned. I heard his lectures too many times, I didn't want to hear it again. I walked towards the small table in the breakfast nook. A cup full of pencils and pens was placed on top.

"Natsume, how many times have I told you: look around a little at a time. It's dangerous to go out so far on your own, especially without the rest of us to back you up in case you get into trouble." Even with my back turned to him, I could still imagine him rub his head in frustration. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"The area is large," I began, ignoring the fact that he was mad. "In other words, I didn't get to go out so far, happy?" I opened the map, spread it on top of the table, and made an 'X' with a pencil.

"Still, you really need to get here a lot earlier. I know your wolf side can handle the fatigue, but your human side still need its sleep." I could hear him walk closer to me. "That's as far as you went?" He asked, as if finally comprehending my earlier comment.

"Yeah," I answer. I turned my head a little to give him a grin. "The land here is incredible, and I was able to mark most of the area near here. Since Tsubasa did part of it earlier, the rest was easy for me." I turned back and made more marks on the map, my grin disappearing.

"So what's the problem?"

With his experience and wolf instincts, he was able to sense my dissatisfaction. "Since the area is so large, there are about four more packs, probably even more," I said to him, as I made a large circle on the paper.

The map showed the entire area of the city plus a few more of the surrounding cities. Before we moved here, Narumi and Misaki began to do a little research concerning the forest surrounding this Hirashio. For a couple annoying bastards, when it came to collecting data they came in handy.

"Could you tell if there were any-"

"I couldn't since I was alone," I growled. I may be out here to learn about leadership, but showing weakness is something I loathed. "There was one pack following me, but they smelled just like any other wolf."

Narumi was quiet. I expected him to say something about the pack or ask me a question, but nothing came out of him. I turned to him, keeping the same bored expression that always took over my face. He looked at me like he was helping me to do homework and there was an answer I should've known. He might be my mentor, but when he gets like this, it sometimes annoy the hell out of me.

I let out a sigh. "I know, I know. There might be wolves like us in that pack," I answered, obviously satisfying the man. I turned back to the map, slamming the table with a fist. "But I can't really verify that when I'm alone, now can I?"

Narumi clapped his hands together, giving me a big and weird smile. It actually freaked me out.

"You're learning so much! Before you know it, you'll be the new pack leader in no time!" he said, in an oddly happy tone. He turned around dramatically, freaking me out even more. "Before you know it, you won't even need me anymore."

"That's something I look forward to," I said to him, rolling up the map.

"You could at least be a little nice to me. I mean, I practically raised you."

I looked down at the map in my hand, remembering the day that Kazu decided that Narumi will be looking after me from that day on. I was only seven and was already chosen to be at the head of the pack because of the type I am. I was almost eighteen and I've learned so much about being with the pack. The map wrinkled the moment I tightened my grip. I looked up at Narumi and walked up to him.

He had a smile pasted on, probably expecting me to say something nice or give him a hug.

_Whack!_

The map in my hand met with the top of his head. For a guy that practically raised me, he barely knew me.

"I'm going to get ready for school," I said to him, throwing the map in his direction as I left for my room.

When we first got here, this house was like hell. Everything had to be redone. The previous owner planned on doing that themselves, but stopped not even midway into the project. Lazy ass. Misaki and Tsubasa both decided to take the renovation project in their hands, so almost every night and day they worked on the house. The wires were already rewired and most of the rooms were done. The old basement was recently finished, so the only room that need to be tackled was an old study.

As I passed my room, another door opened.

"Wow, your late," Ruka said to me. He was already dressed for school. "How did Narumi's lecture go?" he teased as he grinned at me.

"I heard a thousand times before," I told him, heading towards the room beside his.

Because of the renovation, the house now has eight bedrooms compared to the three that it previously housed. The three bedrooms upstairs were redone and the extra five were located in the basement.

Ruka laughed. "I bet," he said, the grin not leaving his face. "So how did it go?"

"Our territory expanded as much as I planned on," I informed him. "I had a little trouble gaining more ground though."

"Don't worry. It'll be until a matter of time before we all get out there to help," Ruka said to me. He fixed his tie, his grin forming into one of his usual smiles. "You better get ready, we have to get to school in a few minutes."

I gave him a nod, opening the door to my room. "Oh that reminds me," I said, stopping Ruka from going any further through the hallway. "Did you know that our school guide is also our neighbor?"

"You mean Sumire?" Ruka asked, a little surprised.

I gave him a grin. "The other one."

"Mikan?" He titled his head, just like a canine would do when they're curious. "How do you know?"

"She spotted me while I was out marking our new territory." I could have sworn Ruka's eyes could have popped out of his head. "She tried to get close to me, but I'm not stupid enough to let her get near me." I walked inside my room, spotting my uniform scattered on the floor.

"She was out in the forest?" he asked, still surprised.

"No, she was in her house." I don't know why he was surprised about it. Then again, I'm very careful whenever I go out marking so being spotted by a human isn't something that normally happens to me. Before I closed the door, I said in a low voice. "It was strange, but her yard was the only yard that had a faint odor of wolf." 

* * *

><p>That's it for now! :D You know, I've never been interested in werewolves or vampires until I read three stories that were all about werewolves. Fiction or not, it got me very interest, though, for some reason, vampires don't really appeal to me. Haha, anyway I wanted to give it shot and make a werewolf based story (though the real reason for making this story is because of a movie). Hopefully I do a good job at it (:<p>

Tell me what you guys think!


	2. TBS1: Atypical

Oh! To make something clear, since there are two Misaki's (one being a teacher in GA and the other being Tsubasa's girlfriend) I'm trying to do my best on distinguishing who is who. Tell me if you get confused.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

><p><strong>Canine Domain: Trilogy Bundle [Story 1]<strong>

'**Interface'**

**Chapter 2. Atypical**

**Natsume**

I learned that while I was in school, Narumi began to explore around our newly found territory. To make a strong statement that that was our land, he scent marked around like I did a few nights ago. For a mentor, he sure did break his own rules often. Every morning, he would be passed out on the living room couch, snoring away. Tsubasa occasionally joined him, but with his pair, Misaki, already expecting their first child, he could barely go out for errands.

I let out a sigh.

"I bet you didn't hear anything that I said," Ruka said to me, accusing me of not listening.

I gave him a glance, then looked forwards again. "You said that the best way to avoid a tussle with another pack is for me to transform into a human right in front of them, then back again. That way, if there is another wolf just like us, he or she could just follow us when we leave." Tch. Just because I let out a random sigh, doesn't mean I'm not listening.

The look on my blonde friend is priceless. "I guess I shouldn't expect less from the future alpha of our pack," he said, almost in a too happy tone. He patted my back in a congratulatory way.

"The only problem with your logic," I said, gladly accepting his praise, "is that even if I were to do that, we'll still fight regardless of my transformation." I may have a very odd mentor, but my knowledge of pack behaviors that I learned from him came in handy whenever we encountered purebred wolf packs. If we have the scent of wolf on us, we are wolves to them. Human or not.

"So how can we distinguish a real wolf from a half-breed?" Ruka asked me, placing is index finger and thumb on his chin. I already knew the answer to that. Sometimes I do appreciate the lessons Narumi gave me; it pretty much proved that I really was higher up in the pack status.

"We sniff them out as humans," I said in a bored tone. This was an obvious fact. Why Ruka didn't think of this, I don't know. "If someone recently transformed, then they'll be easy to sniff out."

Ruka's eyes widened, then he smiled. "Easy for you, Tsubasa, and Narumi. Unless I'm really close to someone, I can barely make out a wolf scent from afar. You guys can easily do this from even two miles away!" He let out a yawn and hold his arms behind his head.

I lightly shook my head. It was still early in the morning, and we were on our way to school. I drove my black Mustang, while Ruka sat in the passenger seat, eating a small sandwich he made for his breakfast. Dark clouds covered the sky, threatening everyone underneath that rain will come soon. I love these types of days.

The school came in to view, most of me dreading the sight. School is dull and boring. Compared to a wolf life, being human is dull. If we kill as a human, we get arrested; if we kill as a wolf, we either claim victory or eat what we've hunted. Honestly, I prefer the wolf life a lot more. I saw more and more cliché cliques gather out in the parking lot. One particular group very familiar to me. I swiftly chose a parking spot and turned off the car.

"Yo, Natsume! Is it true?" One of the guys said to me the moment I got out of my car and closed the door.

I maintained my expression. Since I came here, the guys have been following me and Ruka around. I swear, if they were half-breeds, they would make great addition to the pack. Hell, they're oddly obedient towards me.

"Is what true?" Ruka asked for me the moment he got out of the car.

"You've agreed to fight with Takaishi this morning?" another guy asked.

There were about seven guys huddling around the car, acting too excited about a supposed fight. The people around us, gave us small glances, obviously heard about the fight.

"Who's Takaishi?" I asked, expecting an answer from one of them. I wasn't in school to learn every single name of the humans. I had to come in this stupid building because I was forced to. Narumi enrolled me and Ruka here since we're the only two teens from the pack that can stay human for a long period of time.

"Who- you don't know?"

Ruka laughed nervously. "I doubt Natsume cares enough to learn everybody's name here," he answered as if reading my mind.

He may be below me in the pack status, but that does not change our friendship. We've been best friends since even before I met up with the other pack members. Unlike Narumi, Ruka actually knows a lot about me, though there are a few flaws with his assumptions about me.

Not really caring about this conversation, I walked past the guys to the school. I really just want to get this day over with.

I ruffled my hair as I walked towards the building. The crowd around the doors became larger at every step I took. Out of the doors, another group of guys came walking out, blocking my way inside. What the hell?

"Let's settle this thing once and for all, Natsume Hyuuga," one of them said. The way this guys stood evidently told me he was their leader. His stance was clear; he wasn't going to let me through. So this must be Takaishi. I've faced more menacing threats than this bastard. Compared to them, this turd was more like a pebble in the road.

"So you planned a fight without my consent? Damn, you must've not wanted to face me then, huh?" Just like I was taught, when intimidated (in the case, I think they're trying to be) I must stay calm. I kept my usual expression as I looked at him. I placed my hands inside my pockets and sighed. "What the hell is this all about anyway?"

Takaishi shot me a glare. Was he really trying to scare me? He's as scary as a fucking leaf. "Don't act like you don't know!" he roared at me. "My girl fucking dumped me because of your ass! So you think you can steal her away while we were dating? You're fucking wrong!" He tore from his group of snickering friends and walked towards me.

I scoffed. Is this what it's all about? A girl? Weak. "Well I did, didn't I?" I teased with a grin, challenging his stomps and glares. At every step, my body tingled with anticipation. Fighting was a natural instinct for me. I took out my hands and hung them loosely at the side of my body. "So what, you think that that girl and I are dating now?" I asked, the grin still pasted on my lips. "I don't even know who the hell she is."

I think hearing me talk enraged the guy. The groups of people around us chanted 'fight!' once they noticed the peeved male. Many of them chattered away about how this all started. Tokoha, or what ever the hell his name is, lunged himself at me. His threw his fist at my face intending to make a quick inflicting pain. Unfortunately for him, I've been in these kinds of situation before. I could easily predict his first move even before he moved.

I grabbed his fist with one hand before it even had a chance to hit its target, my grin still teasing his madness. I could feel the guy tense up the moment I began to crush his fist with my one hand. He couldn't move it, I made sure of that. The fear in his eyes was something I missed seeing in my opponents. It brought me great satisfaction of my strength.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk right off of your fucking face," he threatened, or at least tried to. If I were somebody else, I would admire that ounce of confidence he had under this pressure. Inauspiciously for him, I've seen this pathetic act so many times, it's impossible to admire it. I narrowed my eyes as my grinned widened, purposely making him even more furious and making him attempt to punch me with his other fist.

I easily blocked that punch by grabbing his wrist with my other hand. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Go ahead," I replied by, my smirk still visible.

The crowd around us was quiet. I could here Ruka sigh. I knew that he knew how this was going to end.

I could see how much Toko was struggling. His body shook every time he tried to move his two fists away from my grip. I wasn't even trying. Is this the power that humans had? Pathetic. No wonder we rarely mate with them. Without using too much force, I easily maneuvered my body away from his fist, making him thrust himself down to the pavement as I moved to the side.

"Takaishi!" I heard a few of his friends say. I gave them a quick look, daring them to step in to fight me too. Some of them shot glares at my direction. Hell, if they enter the fight I wouldn't mind. Eventually, though, Ruka is going to have to step in. I might have natural fighting instincts, but with my human body I tire a lot more easily than in my wolf body. Putting Ruka in this pointless fight is something I want to avoid. I'm going to have to finish this quickly one way or another.

The bastard on the ground turned his entire body towards me, rapidly shot up, and tried to lunge at me again. The same attack again? He will ever learn? I grabbed his fist again, but this time kicked his legs, tripping him up in the progress. To looked back up at me, glowering at me because I easily knocked him down every time he tried to attack me.

My smirk disappeared. A firm frown replaced it, while I narrowed my eyes down at him. His glare didn't subside, though a little more fear began to replace the anger. The crowd around us stayed quiet. I could here Ruka say 'oh no', telling some of our spectators to leave.

"Let's end this quickly," I said in a low and menacing way.

"Oh crap, Natsume, don't do this," I heard Ruka say to me. "Damn, you guys should really go."

My wolf instincts kicked in. My enemy in sight. I gritted my teeth, letting some of my sharp canine teeth show, while my eyes narrowed even more. The next thing I know, I picked up the sorry excuse for a man up by the collar of his school uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

The school day seemed more hectic than usual. Many of the other students ran from one group to another, talking rapidly about something. More rumors I bet. Since I had a big test in my last class, I was more concentrated in studying for it than actually paying attention to the gossiping people. Well, I hope all that studying came in vain, because the moment the test was on my desk, I panicked. Oh please, let me pass.

Right after school, three of my friends came running towards me in the parking lot. They looked excited about something. Maybe a field trip? It's been a while since we've been on a field trip. One of them named Koume, she had dark brown hair and a lot of freckles, practically pounced on me the moment they all reached me. It was Friday so I didn't have any homework.

"Mikan! Did you hear? Natsume got into a fight!" She yelled out at me. It really wasn't necessary; she was practically screaming in my ear!

"Natsume?" I asked, as I rubbed my ear. "He just got here. I guess that explains why he wasn't in class today. How could he get into a fight so quickly?" It was really odd. He and Ruka both seemed kind. Well, Ruka did; but if Natsume was able to make friends with a guy like him, then I guess he wasn't that bad.

"Takaishi was pissed so he picked a fight with him," Koume told me.

I'm not one to gossip, but it wouldn't hurt hearing gossip, right? Everyone knew who Takaishi was. In every room he was in, he would always make himself stand out by doing something stupid or even joking around with the teachers and the rest of us. Anyone who knew him was instantaneously drawn to his personality. I admit I was, at one point, attracted to him too. To hear that Takaishi was mad was like hearing that a pig flew right over the school today!

"Why?" I asked. I might've had feeling for him before, but that was during the first year of middle school. It wasn't feelings that made me ask the question, more like curiosity,

"I heard that his girlfriend left him for Natsume!" another one of my friends immediately answered like she knew what I was going to ask. He name was Kotoke.

"And that they dated the very next day," A girl, name Ayumi, behind Koume said, pushing herself in-between her and Kotoke.

"But," Koume suddenly said, drawing my attention away from Ayumi, "Natsume said that he didn't even know who she was so the rumors were all lies."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at this. Because of a small rumor, Takaishi picked a fight with Natsume. That pretty mush showed how much he really cares for her.

"The effect rumors have is incredible," I said, letting out my laugh even more. I've made sure I steered clear out of the path of rumors. I hope my laugh doesn't jinx that.

Ayumi put clasps her hands together, letting them fall together in front of her. "We still didn't tell you the best pa-art!" she said to me in a singsong kind of way. She swayed from left to right repeatedly.

I stopped laughing. I redirected my attention towards Koume and Kotoke, expecting one of them to say something. These three I spend most of my time. We always sit together during lunch, and whenever there's a free period we always go straight to each other. I wasn't as close to them as I was with Sumire, but they a great set of friends that anyone would ever ask for.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, still waiting for them to say something. I pushed my hair back.

Koume put her two fists up near her chin and looked at me in a very exciting way. "Natsume fought Takaishi and his friend on his own and won! "

I widened my eyes. He won against all of them and won? That seems impossible. I've seen the guys he hangs out with most of the time and they seemed like they knew exactly how to fight. To have lost against one guy, a new guy at that, is pretty embarrassing on their half. Natsume did seem different though. Who would've thought that he could hold up in a tussle.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. That just seemed like something that would only happen in movies. it's too incredible to believe.

"Nope. I was there!" Koume placed her hands on her hips, giving me a smirk. "Oh, you guys should've seen him!" Her voice completely changed from know-it-all to a dreamy way. "The way he was able to stay calm and just win against them…" She shivered as a huge smile appeared on her lips. "He was incredible! That makes me want him eve more!"

I gave her a weak smile. Her taste in guys sometimes amazes me. Before Natsume arrived here, she was caught up in Takaishi even though he had already had a girlfriend. She might be obsessive, but she knew to keep a healthy distance away from them, and admire him from afar. I don't even know what kind of guys she goes for! Once she was attracted to a punk guy, then a skater, and then an athlete; all of them with completely different personalities.

"Fighting isn't incredible," Ayumi said, folding her arms near her chest. "But the fact that he won against all of them is!"

I left them bickering about where they should go to have the group study. They invited me too, but I declined, saying that I need to look for more information about some colleges in the library. It wasn't a complete lie, I really did need to find out just one thing about it. What I really wanted to do is research about wolf behaviors. Until now, I barely had any time to go the public library to use one of their computers. I'd use my own but I couldn't afford to get internet.

The drive there didn't take as long as it did to my house. I had the window rolled down, the breeze relaxing my body, while the radio played a top hit. My hair occasionally hit my face, making me remember about the night that the wolf came onto my backyard. The stare he gave me. A stare that I've seen before. Or maybe it was just how he looked at me, not how he stared. I shook my head. It was probably all in my head.

The library wasn't usually packed with cars, which works to my advantage whenever I look for a parking spot. The building was an old, two story place that house thousand of books ranging from old to new. The inside was very well kept, and the librarians usually seem very nice to me.

As I walked through the glass doors, the male librarian gave me a friendly greeting. I sent him a smile then immediately spotted the rows of computers. I took my place behind one of the computers in the middle, turned it on, and began to research what I wanted to know about a college that I planned on going to before searching for wolves.

I heard the doors open, catching my attention away from the screen. Natsume and Ruka walked into the library. Ruka was still in his uniform while Natsume had some casual clothes on. They walked over to the counter. I could barely hear what they were saying. Natsume's eyes scanned the building. It had a clear balcony that also house another set of shelves with books and other sets of tables and chairs. There were about ten people in total, not counting the two guys. He spotted me.

My eyes widened. Oh crap, I just got caught looking in their direction. At that moment, I looked back to the computer screen. I faced a website that had a wide variety of information. The page was very long and I didn't plan on staying in here for most of the day. Instead, I scanned the article, wanting to spot the information I wanted to know about.

Nothing.

I sighed. Though the website seem insightful, it didn't tell me much about the eyes of a wolf. I closed the page and the computer down. After the computer darkened, I pushed my self from the table, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I automatically apologizing to the person behind my chair. I looked back and found out that it was Natsume. He looked down at me, his expression looking grim. "I really am!" I said, not wanting him to be mad at me. If he had a fight this morning, he might still a little pissed off. "I-I didn't see you!"

"Tch, forget about it," he said to me, making my mouth shut. He didn't sound mad. He sounded exactly like the first day I saw him. Swiftly moving behind the pulled chair, pushing it in slightly, Natsume walked towards a the far end of the library. A group of four people chatted about a book that they needed to find.

I pushed the chair further under the desk and looked around. I've noticed that Ruka and Natsume always seem to go everywhere together, so I expected Ruka to be somewhere around here. As if on cue, Ruka walked down the grand stairway that led to and from the second floor. He casually stepped down, immediately scanning the entire building. I turned my head from the stairway. I really need to stop staring.

I heard the group of people from the direction Natsume went towards, chatting non-stop. Without looking, I could tell there was one guy with three girls. The girls laughed and giggled away (I took a guess at why) while the guy lightly cussed, annoyingly accused the girls of a pointless trip here. They were far away from to the point where I wasn't suppose to hear their conversation. Sometimes, my hearing abilities scare me. Maybe I should check out a book about hearing…

I knew that the books about the human body was on the second store, so I headed up the stairs, giving Ruka a small wave and a smile when I passed him.

"Natsume," I heard Ruka said the moment I found the shelf that housed all kinds of books about the body. Instead of listening to what they were going to talk about, I busied my mind by searching the books. Eaves dropping is something I don't want to do…even though sometimes I couldn't help myself.

"Damn guys like that bastard," I heard someone say beside me.

Tearing my eyes from the books, I looked to my side to find that the guy from the group from earlier harshly murmured to himself, cursing out every single word that came out of his mouth. He wasn't as good-looking as any of the guys I've dated in the past, but he wasn't bad-looking either. I looked back to the bookshelf.

"Hell I bet even you agree with my idiot friends about that guy!" he said in a very rude, whisper towards me.

I glanced at him again. "Me?" I asked, pointing at myself.

"No, this fu-freaking book," he said, raising a book he had in his hand up in the air. His eyes glaring at me.

"Now you decide to cut back on the swearing," I sarcastically said, challenging his glare with a dissatisfied look of my own. "Besides, I don't even know what you're talking about."

He scoffed at my remark. "To hell with that. I heard, even saw you, stutter when you were talking to that guy." He slammed the book back onto the shelf, bitterly grabbing another random book.

So I was lying to him. I seriously hoped it would've worked. Talking to this guy, actually talking to any guy whenever they're in this type of mood makes me feel a bit nervous. Finally finding the book I wanted, I gently grabbed and pulled it out.

"Oh, you're talking about that guy," I said, acting as if I finally understood him. If I was to play the lie fully, I might as well act it out till the end. "Well," I started, turning towards the guy, "I don't even know who you are, so I don't need to explain myself to you." If he was rude to me, I'll be rude to him.

The guy's glare didn't let up. Instead it became a lot more ominous than before. Crap, why did I talk to him in the first place! I felt threatened. The look in his eyes looked like he wanted to actually kill someone. I didn't turn my back towards him. I couldn't do it. I backed out of the narrow row, fearing that he might follow, as fast as I could.

It all happened so quickly. That guy grabbed onto my wrist, the ominous look was still in his eyes but something else was mixed in. I couldn't tell what, but what ever it was, it made me want to get away fast! He grabbed my wrist and held on tight.

"Let go," I said to him, trying to raise my voice as loud as I could, but failed. The words broke, making my tone low and hoarse. My protest made him grip my wrist tighter.

He didn't say anything. He kept looking at me. His gaze changed in that instant. Oh crap…

"Please, it hurts," I pleaded, my voice still low. At this rate I knew that if no one heard me, I was going to be raped… I looked down at my wrist, barely able to move my hand. I constantly tried to pull out of his grip, over and over again, closing my eyes. I let out a whimper.

I felt another hand.

I shot my eyes opened and saw who's hand it was. Ruka. He held firm stare towards the guy. Making him look more intimidating than that guy. From his looks, I wouldn't have guessed that Ruka would look threatening. He narrowed his eyes, making the other guy laugh.

"So what, you think you can intimidate me?" His sneer made chills travel throughout my body. I was scared! "Your friend has those other girls, let me have this one." He forcibly pulled my towards him, making my eyes widened. How in the world did I get into this situation?

Ruka smirked, letting his hand unlink from my arm. In my mind, I begged him not to let go. I couldn't speak. I could feel tears start pushing their way out of my eyes.

The guy pulled me back in between the towering bookshelves, hiding us from the light that beamed through the large windows in front. With every step, tears began to spill from my eyes. I wanted to get away from this guy. I felt his body lean up against my back side. I tightened my eyes shut, letting out more whimpers. It's going to happen…!

His grip suddenly became loose. I opened my eyes and could see his face from the corner of my eye. His own orbs were shut. Taking this opportunity, I lunged myself at Ruka who still stood where he was, making the guy fall down to the ground with a soft thud. I couldn't control myself. I cried.

"Dammit," I heard a voice say from behind me, "I forgot that October hadn't ended." I looked behind me, my tears smearing my vision, and saw Natsume. He stepped over the guy's unconscious body, walking towards Ruka and I. He saved me.

"You should let go of me," I heard Ruka said to me. I looked back up at him, wondering why he said that. I was too upset to think more into it. I obeyed, unlinked my arms from Ruka, stepping back and bumped into Natsume the second time.

"How are you feeling?" Natsume asked his friend, his expression still as bland as ever.

"Not as bad as that guy," he responded, pointing at the unconscious body on the floor. "I think I should stay away from school until the month ends."

What the heck are they talking about? Why should he? Ruka looks fine to me. I gripped the book, surprisingly still in my hands, tighter, pulling it towards my body.

"School guide," I heard Natsume said. I looked back, immediately spotting him. "Make sure no one gets up here," he said to me in a commanding way.

I sniffled, and nodded. I was in no mood to argue. I was on the verge of being raped and Natsume saved me. I couldn't argue. Well…not now at least. I walked near the stairway, stopped near the railing, and opened up my book, pretending to read. I took another glance at the two friends. They were really lucky today nobody bothered coming up here. I looked back down, seeing that most of the people had gone while a few more walked in. I saw the group of girls look around restlessly. No doubt looking for their friend that attacked me.

"Yeah, I found one," I heard Natsume said. "Ruka said he's still feeling weak." I looked back at them again and saw that Natsume was on his cell phone. Probably calling a parent? Or Ruka's parents? I wouldn't know. Those two are such a mystery to me.

I heard a low groan. My body stiffened. The guy woke up. I tried to calm myself, but I couldn't. That guy wanted to rape me! How the heck am I suppose to act?

"Here," I heard Natsume say, "it's for you."

I dried my dampened cheeks, still acting like I was reading the book. Footsteps quickly approached me from behind. I looked backed and saw the three guys walk towards me, the possible rapist walked in between Natsume and Ruka. I could feel my body freeze in place.

As they walked by, the total stranger stopped by me. I turned my head away from him as my eyes widened.

"Mikan…" he said in a low voice. How in the world did he know my name? "I'm sorry…I didn't intend to do that to you…"

I didn't look at him. Instead, my eyes found Natsume. He stayed on the stairs, leaning up against the rail, probably waiting for this guy. Ruka stayed near the door, looking up here.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you out," he said. I let out a small noise. That actually surprised me. I didn't even know who he was. He let out a nervous laugh, making my head turn slightly back towards his direction. He looked down at the floor. "I guess my chances of being with you are gone, huh?"

I closed the book I held and turned completely towards him. I still showed a little bit of fear, but stood my ground. "What's your name?" I asked him. Stupid question, right?

"Naro," he said, not bothering to give me his surname. Naro gave me a weak smile, obviously answering his own question. Couldn't help but smile back, though I still took a step towards the stairs. He might have apologized, but I couldn't help still feeling scared.

"Oi, new guy, get it over with. We gotta go," Natsume said to Naro, not bothering to wait for the guy as he walked down the steps.

Naro gave a small nod at his direction, following him. How odd…Naro badmouthed Natsume like he wanted to murder the guy, and all of a sudden he followed his order. He gave me another apologetic look before passing by the doors. I saw the three girls that hung with him run up the stairs seconds after he left.

"What did you say?" one of them immediately asked me in a hushed tone.

"To what?" I asked back.

"Duh! Are you are Naro going out or not?" Another of them asked. I swear, to me they actually looked like triplets! Same hair color; same skin tone; same high pitched voice.

He nearly raped me! I highly doubt I'd date a guy that wanted to do that with me. "I had to decline," I answered with the first nice words that popped into my head after this entire situation. I doubt they saw anything since they didn't even ask about what really happened. I tried to hide my earlier fright with a remorseful expression.

"Aw, that's too bad," the last triplet said. "He's liked you for a while now."

"See, he's a good friend of ours we know he's been trying to ask you out for a long time," the first triplet said. Now that I think about it, I did have the feeling of being watched. I shook it off as nothing but my imagination.

"Today he asked for our help and we couldn't refuse."

"I kind of heard you say something about the library so we raced off to hopefully beat you hear."

From the look of their faces, they didn't act like Naro was a bad guy. In fact, they kept praising him. That he's a really good guy that plans to be a doctor and all that good info. If he was all that great, how come he tried to rape me?

The ride home was quiet. The moment I walked through my front door, I grabbed the phone and dialed Sumire's cell. I checked out the book about hearing. Maybe that could help me determine why I mine was keen.

"Hello?"

"Sumire? You got a second to talk?" I asked. I placed the book on the counter top of my kitchen. The room led off to a formal dinning room on one end, while a door led towards the deck outside in my backyard.

"A second? I got loads of time! My damn brother was caught sneaking out of the house and I was yelled at for not stopping him!" I heard her complain. "Can you believe that?"

I walked towards the back door and opened it. A light breeze entered the room, while I stepped onto the small wooden deck.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said with a chuckle. I know it's mean, but this is Sumire. For whatever reason, she would always get yelled at whenever her older brother does any stupid thing. Sometimes, I do feel sorry for her.

I heard her sigh. "I'm thinking about running away. Pack your things, Miki, we're moving to America."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Only she would call me Miki. It was a nickname that caught on whenever she sounded sarcastic (which was almost all the time). I leaned onto the wooden railing of my deck, looking out towards the back woods.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked me in a serious tone.

I lowered my head and sighed. "Do you know who Naro is?" I asked her.

"Naro? Brown hair? Green eyes? That Naro?"

I thought back. "Yeah," I answered.

"Yeah! His name is Naro Sorohima. He's in his last year of high school and is very nice," she said. I heard a small banging noise in the background. "More like your type than mine." If only she knew. "What about him?"

"Well, I bumped into him in the library today…" I said, stressing out the last word.

"And?"

The cold October breeze sent shivers throughout my body. I used my free arm to hug around to my other one, trying to hug myself a bit to withstand the coolness. Should I tell her?

"Well, he kind of asked me out." Well he tired to, but his hormones took over his body.

"No way! You got a boyfriend?" Sumire asked, almost sounding too happy.

"I actually couldn't say yes." Heck, I could barely talk to the guy!

I heard her let out an exasperated sigh. "Mikan, sooner or later you'll be producing babies! Get your butt in gear and just go out with someone to find the father of your future kids. You don't want to end up alone forever."

I looked out to the woods, staring into the shadows that the forest created. While scanning the website, I learned that sometimes wolves urinate to sometimes scent mark their territory. The wolf from before was expanding his territory for the other wolves that were with him. His family. I wonder…how close is a wolf family…? I feel envious.

"I know," I answered in a low tone.

I miss my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

"We're going to have to send him to Kazu," Narumi said. He had his arms folded as he looked towards the living room. After the library incident, we came straight back here. Narumi informed Naro about being a half-breed back in the library, making him come back with Ruka and I willingly. When we arrived through the door, Naro assumed that Narumi was in charge. He declined and said that I was the one in charge. Naro scoffed at it.

He had to learn his place.

I easily pinned him to the ground by hold his head to the floor while I held his wrists behind him. Just like I learned, I used my knee and placed it on his back to make it hard for him to move around.

"Yo, new guy!" Tsubasa had said from the living room. "Don't mess around with Natsume. The guy can freaking kill you if he wanted to."

"Yeah, join us instead! We're about to watch a movie," Tono added, poking his head through the archway that led onto the next room.

I had him on the floor for a while until I barely felt him move. He barely looked at me as he got up and walked towards the living room. Typical wolf behavior. I did my job.

Now they all watched a stupid horror movie in the room.

"Sounds to me like he's still isn't used to being part wolf," Narumi said, stating the obvious.

"I hate mating season," I said, irritated. Half-breeds are hard to handle around September and October. There was always a large number of reports about women (and sometimes men) being brutally raped and killed during those two months. This is why we rarely hook up with humans. They let out a different scent during mating season than half-breeds, sometimes making us lose control of what we do. I let out a sigh.

"Oh, Natsume. Sooner or later, you're going to have to choose your life long partner and deal with what ever mating season brings you," I heard that bastard say to me. Tch, I'm only eighteen. I have a long time to find out who can handle being my future bride.

I scoffed at him, "Whatever."

Silence filled the kitchen. I let out a sigh.

"So how are you feeling?" Narumi asked me, his voice sounding concerned. What did this guys take me as? I'm not vulnerable as the new comers.

I gave him a dissatisfied glare. "You know as well as I do I can control my own urges," I told him, placing my hands in the pocket of my jacket.

He let out a laugh. Is he really trying to test out my patience? "Yeah, yeah. Well, was he the one who was out here recently?" Narumi asked me in a low tone. What, was he trying to be discreet? Tsubasa and Ruka will easily hear us talking no matter how low we talk.

"Yeah. He also paid a visit to his crush's yard a few months ago," I answered him, keeping my eyes on the guy. He sat along with the others, more specifically in between Anna and Nonoko. Great, now we're going to have to keep an eye on the girls here too.

"How far is it from here?"

"Not very. It's our neighbor."

That was all I was going to tell him. If he ever found at that she caught me, I will never hear the end of Narumi's damn lectures.

Ever since I encountered the lingering wolf odor in the neighbor's yard, I knew that there was another half-breed around. I remembered the smell, finding it spread all over the school. To be honest, it sickened me. After the fight, I tried to find the half-breed myself the moment I was let out of school. I tracked it around the city. Chasing the smell around was a complete drag. Narumi and Tsubasa were out exploring our territory while Misaki took care of the girls. I had to wait until Ruka got out of school to get any help.

At first, I thought that it was our neighbor emitting the odor and than she was the half-breed. I was sorely mistaken.

I heard Narumi yawn. "Well, tomorrow is going to be a busy day," he said to me.

Unfortunately for me, he still didn't forget about the fight in school. I was close to exposing us. If it wasn't for Ruka, who the hell knows where that fight could've gone. It's not like I killed the damn guys anyway. They barely had any scratches and they still chickened out like the pathetic humans they are.

I rubbed my forehead, giving him the hint that I knew what I had to do. Damn, being the future leader of our pack is starting to get really irritating.

"Naro," I said in a firm voice, immediately catching the new guy's attention.

He stood up, and walked out of the room. I stopped rubbing my head. "Yeah?" he asked casually. Well, well. Already friendly and obeys? At least he knew how to act in a pack. But no matter how friendly he is towards me, that does no change the fact that he is just another half-breed in the pack.

"How long have you been like this?" I asked. Before, I've been told by Kazu (Hell, I prefer his talks than Narumi's) about how it's important to know how one becomes a werewolf. Knowing the type of half-breed that the newly found person makes it easier on us to know which branch of our pack that person is going to reside.

He looked at the floor. "For a year now," he answered me. It's not surprising. "Some wolf bit me and a few days later I started to change."

"Does anybody know about this?" I needed to know. Sending him to the core of our pack will put us all in danger if someone did know. Years before, one of us exposed himself to the humans. We didn't think much of it until he was all over the news. The reports of him being tested on brought a new rule that no one should ever tell any human about being half an animal. Weeks later after the report, we learned that he died in the room that the humans held him in.

He shook his head and looked up. "No. I was going to tell my parents about it but I overheard them talking about how a werewolf was discovered and tested on. I chose not to after that." He gave me a weak smile and looked behind me. Probably looking at Narumi as well. " Every time I felt that I was going to change, I told my parents that had a school project about forest and that I had to tent out for a few days to write down my experience." He sighed and let out a faint chuckle, "I doubt it'll work this time."

"Well, we're going to have to think of something," Narumi said, catching Naro's full attention. "You're going to have to go to our main pack leader."His eyes widened. New comers…explaining these things to them is such a pain sometimes.

"Wait, I thought he was the leader," he said, pointing his finger at me.

Narumi gave him his stupid smile. "He is. See, we-" he made a circular motion with his hands, "-are all part of a subpack."

"Subpack?"

Narumi began to explain almost everything to Naro. We all came from a large metropolitan called Kikumon. There are four main packs that control parts of Kikumon. Since the packs are each a large group, there are small subpacks to have full control. Each subpack has their own leader. I am one, well… in training. Once I'm fully trained and pass all of Kazu's expectations, I will be an official pack leader. Kazu Yukihara, he's our main alpha. Truthfully, I have full respect of the old man.

"Why can't I stay with you guys?" Naro asked Narumi.

"Because you're still unstable," I answered instead. I was already seated on one of the seats that surrounded the breakfast nook, my feet propped on top of the table. "Every subpack is divided into a group. More than likely, you'll be put in a group for beginners."

Naro sat down, grabbing his hair. Was this really too much for the guy? "So…I'm going to have to go away for a while," he concluded. "I won't see my family?"

I looked out the window, watched some cars pass by the house. It was always the same routine for every new comer. No matter what, they have to accept the fact that they'll be away from their family if bitten. Until they cease to constantly change, they have to stay in Kikumon.

"Bingo," Narumi answered. "Convincing them will be easy enough. We've done this many times before."

"Tonight, you'll sleep on the couch." I stood up from the seat, looking down at Naro. "Tomorrow, Narumi and Misaki will take you to Kikumon," I finished. I took off the jacket I wore, while I walked towards the living room.

"You aren't off the hook just yet, Natsume," Narumi said to me, making me stop in my tracks. "I'm putting Tono and Tsubasa in charge of your training for tomorrow. A full six hours of training."

I winced. Normally, my training took a full three hours and that long enough. To add another three hours was too much. This day couldn't get worse. I sent Narumi a glare before turning back to the living room.

* * *

><p>AC: So that's all for now. Please know that the name of the city (Hirashio) is made up. If it means something, tell me just in case it could be an offensive word, otherwise I'll have to change it.

Kikumon, though, has a meaning:

**Kikumon-****Japanese imperial emblem: **the emblem of the Japanese imperial family, in the form of a chrysanthemum © Microsoft Works Word Processor Dictionary.

Okay, soooooo I explained a little bit of the whole werewolf thing for my story, but not the entire thing. Don't worry, everything will be clear soon enough! If you still don't understand, tell me.


End file.
